


The Crow Princess

by Namyari



Series: Haikyuu stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day Off, Fem! Hinata Shouyou - Freeform, Female Hinata Shouyou, Friendship, Gen, Genderbending, Humor, Playgrounds, Waterpark, middle school friends, white knight Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namyari/pseuds/Namyari
Summary: Hinata Shouyou is the only girl on the Karasuno volleyball team. She doesn't mind as long as she can play with her teammates and stay on the court.A collection of OS where Hinata is a girl.No particular order, I do not follow the manga, I just write as the ideas come to me.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Aobajousai Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Izumi Yukitaka & Sekimukai Kouji, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831960
Comments: 45
Kudos: 469





	1. Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader,  
> Welcome to this new collection of short stories.  
> I started reading about Fem!Hinata some time ago and wanted to give it a try myself.  
> It's my very first time writing genderbend so I hope it won't be too weird.
> 
> These stories can be read in no specific order as I do not really follow the manga, but some will have references to previous chapters.  
> I hope you'll enjoy this one :)  
> XX  
> N.

Hinata Shouyou, fifteen years old, was the only girl on the Karasuno Volleyball Team. 

She had never thought it could be a problem, not for her, not for anyone else, as long as she played well. And play well, she did.

Not many people knew about it though. Her teammates, the manager, and teacher and two or three of her classmates whom she had told at the start of term and a month later she didn’t think many more people knew.

That’s why she was astonished when two girls, second-years if she had to guess, cornered her on her way to the gym during an afternoon.

They grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her in a corner near the lockers. Their fingers pushing against the bruises she had from working on her receives were not something pleasant.

She was trapped between their tall frames and the wall. From where she was, she could even see the gym a little bit further. The gym where she was supposed to be at this moment. Damn. She was late and Daichi was going to kill her.

She looked up at the two girls, waiting patiently for them to talk. They were glaring at her, their hands on their hips and she couldn’t help but squirm under their gazes.

“Well, are we going to stay like that for ten more minutes or can I go to practice now ?” Hinata rolled her eyes. When the two girls looked shocked but didn’t speak, she tried to get past them.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going ?” The one of her right, a tall blond asked, pushing her harshly against the wall again.

“To practice. I’m already late because of you.” Hinata frowned, shaking her wrist free from the girl’s grasp.

“Practice huh? What are you? Their manager ?” The other girl, the one with long brown hair, huffed.

“Manager ?” Hinata shrieked. “I’m a player! A middle blocker.” She frowned at them and the two girls laughed.

“Come on, just admit it. You joined the club because you had a crush on one of the boys and they’re just too nice to tell you you bother them.”

It hurt. She was well aware that, if people knew she was on an all-boy team, they’d think she was doing it for attention. Well, the only attention she needed was that of a setter - hopefully Kageyama - so she could spike balls.

“That’s ridiculous. I didn’t even know any of my teammates before our first practice.”

“As if we’re gonna believe you. Anyway, you’re just gonna keep your distance with them now. Sawamura-san doesn’t want you with them.”

Again, it hurt. Deep down, she knew it wasn’t true. But she also feared that, one day, the boys would realize that they didn’t really need her on the team and kick her out.

“Daichi-san would never hesitate to tell me off if he needed to.” She tried to shrug but her back scratched against the wall behind her. 

It visibly pissed the girls off even more. The blond pushed her against the wall again, almost growling. Hinata winced when her shoulder blade collided with it. She was already sore from the hours of practice, she didn’t need another bruise because of them.

“Listen, I don’t know you, and to be honest I don’t care about what you want. At all. So now, I’m going back to the gym.”

“No, you’re not !” The brown-haired girl shouted. She pushed her arm against Hinata collar bone, pinning her.

Hinata often wished she was taller, so she could jump and spike even higher. Now, she was wishing she was taller so she could easily push the two girls on the side and walk away.

She was thinking - something Tsukishima would laugh at her for - trying to come up with a way to leave.

She must have missed what was said to her as a girl suddenly grabbed her hair to force her to look up at them. Hinata yelped, more in surprise than in actual pain.

“Look at us when we’re talking to you, you little bitch !” Hinata groaned, trying to push the girl away, but the other one grabbed one of her wrists too. She slapped her. Hinata gasped, more out of shock than anything else. She had already felt way worse after receiving countless balls in the face. But right now, her dignity was slowly disappearing.

How could she be so helpless? She hated it.

“You’re going to resign from the club and never go anywhere near them again.”

“I really didn’t know our team had a Fanclub. Please keep on cheering on us !” She couldn’t help the snarky comment. Seeing the wrath on the girls’ faces was quite fun after all.

The blond was going to yell something when a voice cut her.

“Oï, Shrimp. What are you doing here ? You’re late. Sawamura-san and Sugawara-san are getting worried.”

She gasped. Could it be her knight in shining armor? Her savior? 

The hand in her hair immediately let go of her and she peered around them. 

Oh… Tsukishima… Why ? Why was the tall bean the one who appeared to save her ? She wanted to groan. Their eyes met and he frowned.

She would have walked to him quickly if it weren’t for the hands keeping her in place.

“Tsukishima…” She gulped down what was left of her dignity and looked at him pleadingly.

He must have caught on something as he walked to her with a frown.

“What’s wrong ?”

The blond girl turned to him and seemed to recoil a little when she realized how tall he was.

“Hey, let go of her.” Tsukishima was frowning. Which meant that his face was showing an emotion that was not boredom.

The two second-years were too surprised to move. Hinata shook their hands off and took a long step towards the other middle blocker, squeezing past them. She was surprised when he grabbed her forearm and pulled her to his side. He stood slightly in front of her, glaring at the two girls.

“We were just talking !” The brown-haired choked.

“It looked more like a one-sided conversation.” Hinata was clutching the back on his shirt and even if she would never admit out loud, she was relieved for his tight grip on her arm.

“It was not !” Her friends whined. She looked at Hinata. “Come on! Tell him we were just giving you friendly advice.” When Hinata didn’t respond. The girl took a step forwards but Tsukishima stepped between her.

“I really couldn’t care less about what you were talking about.” He sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. “But I’d rather not see you near her again.” He looked down on them for a moment. He suddenly turned his back to them and pulled Hinata with him. “Let’s go.” He mumbled.

They walked to the gym. His legs were longer than hers and she had to jog to keep up with him.

He stopped suddenly and she bumped into him.

“Sorr-”

“Are you alright ?” She was surprised. Was he worried about her?

“Yeah, ‘m fine.” She wondered why she sounded so unsure of herself. He looked down at her and she averted his eyes.

“Then what’s this ?” He motioned towards her cheek. She grimaced.

“It’s nothing, really.” She frowned.

“Don’t be stupid.” He said, clearly annoyed. “I saw her slap you. What did they want with you? And don’t say ‘nothing’ !”

She looked at him, stunned, for a second, and pursed her lips.

“They wanted me to leave the club.” She sighed. He looked surprised.

“Wh-”

“They said I couldn’t be a player and that I didn’t deserve to be on the team. That I was there because I had a crush on one of you and you let me play out of pity.” She huffed and she could see he was fighting the smirk that was trying to take its place on his lips.

“Well, they don’t know you at all and are quite stupid then. Everyone knows that the only love in your life is Volleyball.”

Had it been any other day, she’d have slapped him on the arm or retort something. But it was not any other day, and she felt relieved that, even Tsukishima did not doubt her skills.

“Thank you, Tsukishima.” She smiled and he blushed a little.

“You don’t have to thank me. I’m not enough of a jerk to let my teammate be harassed in front of me and do nothing.” 

He turned back towards the gym, still pulling her after him.

The entire team looked at them strangely when they entered the gym. Seeing the two together was surprising enough, but Tsukishima was still pulling her next to him and that was weird. It didn’t take more than three seconds for Yamaguchi, Kageyama, Suga, Daichi, and Tanaka to be by their side.

“Hinta ! Where were you? It’s not like you to be late !” Sugawara looked really worried.

“What happened to your face ?” Kageyama was leaning forwards, his face at her level.

“Tsukishima! Did you hit her ?” Tanaka roared, ready to jump on the boy.

“He didn’t, Tanaka-senpai !” She shrieked and stepped in front of him, hands raised in front of her in an appeasing gesture. She felt the boy let go of her arm and didn’t miss every eye seeing it too.

“Hinata, what happened ?” Daichi was frowning but she knew he wasn’t mad at her, he was just trying to understand.

“It’s nothing, really. I’m sorry for being late.” She bowed quickly. “I’m ready f-”

“She was harassed by two girls. Maybe second-years.” Tsukishima cut her and she glared at him above her shoulder. They didn’t need to know she had been weak enough to be cornered and slapped.

“Hinata !” Suga hasped, attracting the attention of everyone. He pushed Kageyama and grasped her shoulders. “Is it true ?” She nodded, albeit reluctantly. “We need to tell Takeda-sensei.” He looked above his shoulder and she saw Asahi, running out of the gym.

“It’s nothing, I swear. I’m fine and I can practice.” She explained but they didn’t seem convinced.

“We need to put some ice on your cheek.” Daichi said and he walked to Shimizu.

“Thank you for saving her, Tsukishima-kun !” Suga patted the tall boy’s shoulder with a smile.

“I may not be her friend, but I’m not a monster.” He rolled his eyes, ignoring Yamaguchi’s wide eyes.

“Oï, Hinata ! Give me their names !” Tanaka growled.

“I don’t know their name.” She shrugged. “I really don’t know them! That was the first time I ever saw them.” 

She shook them off of her a bit and walked around them.

“I really would like to start practice, now. I’m already late enough.” She pouted.

“Take it easy, today, Hinata.” Daichi told as he walked back to them. “And if you don’t, I stop everything, am I clear ?” he knew she was a bit careless when volleyball was concerned.

She nodded enthusiastically.

“Sir, yes Sir !” And she ran toward a side of the course, calling Kageyama behind her.

She ignored the others, focusing only on the balls Kageyama threw to her, again and again.

Behind her, Tsukishima reluctantly explained what he had seen and what Hinata had told him. The thought that someone could think so low of her angered their teammates.

At this moment, they really realized that they’d need to keep an eye on her.


	2. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a practice game against Aoba Johsai, water gets spilled and Hinata makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader, hello !  
> Thank you so much for being back for this new chapter.  
> I had fun writing it and I really hope you'll like it as much as I liked writing it.   
> Finally, the Great King and his team make an appearance :D  
> Have fun reading it.  
> XX  
> N.

It was hot. So hot.

Hinata was fanning at herself with her hand, lazily. They had just finished their third practice game against Aoba Johsai. She was leaning against the wall, outside of the gym, her eyes watching as some first years were filling bottles of water for their senpais.

When she looked inside the gym, Kageyama was glaring at the Great King, while listening to what Iwaizumi-san was telling him.

She noticed a group of the Great King’s fangirls checking inside too and laughing dumbly when they noticed him. They also shot dirty looks at Hinata when they noticed her, whispering to each other about how she had almost spiked a ball into Oikawa’s face. She snickered, remembering his scared face when the ball had grazed against his cheek. They glared at her and left.

She was lost in her thoughts, analyzing the previous game, and what she could do better. They had time for, at least, one more game before it would be time for them all to go back to Karasuno and she didn’t want to do the same mistakes again.

She didn’t notice Iwaizumi and Hanamaki were next to her until they talked to her.

“Are you alright ?” The latter asked with a smile.

“I am, thank you. You ?” She smiled at them.

“We’re good. That quick is pretty impressive. Kageyama is a good setter, even if Oikawa does not always admit it.” 

“Yes, he is.” She closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall. “I really wish my spikes were as powerful as yours, Iwaizumi-san.” She sighed and he chuckled.

A pleasant silence took place. She was surprised they stayed with her but she didn’t mind. 

She listened to the two third-years when they talked. It was nice and calming.

“Iwa-chaaan~” Oikawa bounced toward them with a huge smile. “You left and you didn’t tell me ! I thought I had lost you !” He cried dramatically, fake-crying on his friend’s shoulder.

“Let go of me, Shittykawa !” The boy groaned and Hanamaki laughed at them. 

“Oooooh ! Hinata-chan ! How are you little shrimp ?” The Great King asked her with a bright smile.

“Fine.” She frowned at the nickname.

“I always wonder how you do to jump so high when you’re so small.” He patted her head and she didn’t dare to shoo his hand away so she settled on an even deeper frown. “I really would like to play with you one day, it would be so much fun !”

At that, she smiled. Yeah, it’d be nice to try some plays with the Great King. 

“You see that, Iwa-chan ? She agrees with me !” He grabbed her arm and pulled her in a side-hug, pointing at her to Iwaizumi.

“Let go of her, Tooru.” Hanamaki sighed. “You’re making her uncomfortable.”

“I am, Makki ?” He grabbed her shoulder and turned her so she was facing him and lowered his face to her level. “Hinata-chan, is it true ?”

“It’s okay.” She mumbled and Iwaizumi ripped her out of Oikawa’s hands.

“I’m sorry about him.” He sighed.

“I’m gonna see if Issei is near, don’t be late for the next game.” Hanamaki waved at them and entered the gym.

Hinata stepped aside, leaving the two Aoba Johsai’s players talking between themselves.

“Oikawa-senpai, Iwaizumi-senpai !” A boy who looked like a first-year ran to them, uncapped bottle of water in his hands.

And everything happened in slow motion. The boy was running towards them, bottles ready, and tripped. He fell face first, one of the bottles of water flying high above them, emptying itself. Onto Hinata.

At first, the cold water felt good and refreshing on her skin. The light breeze even made her shiver. She glanced at the poor boy, laying on the floor who looked at her with wide eyes.

“I am so sorry !” The boy wailed. He looked at the two boys. They were annoyed.

“Hinata-chan, are you alri-” Oikawa shut his mouth, his eyes wide and quickly averted them. Next to him, Iwaizumi’s face was a deep red.

Slowly, she looked down at herself and shrieked loudly. Her white Karasuno shirt was completely transparent.

It took only a second for Sugawara to appear at the door of the gym.

“Hinata ! Are you alright ? What’s wrong ? What did they do to you ?” He fired the questions, glaring at the boys. The next second, the rest of the players from both teams were there.

Oikawa reflexively stepped in front of Hinata, hiding her front from the rest of the boys. He glanced at the boy who was now standing, dusting himself off.

“You.” The boy stood straight, ready to be berated. “Go get my jacket, on my bag.” He snapped.

The boy ran away, pushing through the players.

“Oikawa, what the hell happened ?” Daichi growled, slowly walking towards them and trying to take a look at his teammate.

Before Oikawa could even reply, the first-year ran back at them, the jacket in his hands.

The Seijou Captain snatched it from him and, his face flaming, turned to face Hinata. He quickly wrapped the jacket around her shoulders.

“Here, cover yourself.”

She clutched it tightly against her.

“It’s going to get wet, Oikawa-san.” She pursed her lips. She was thankful for the jacket but didn’t want to bother him by getting it wet.

“It’s okay, no problem. It’s hot, it’ll dry fast enough.” He was wrenched to the side by a pair of hands and Daichi’s face appeared in front of her.

“Hinata ! Are you alright ? Did they do something to you ?” He looked both worried and angry. If anyone had hurt her, they would have to pay.

“We’re really sorry, Sawamura-san.” Iwaizumi bowed in front of the boy. Hinata watched him, stunned. “This boy tripped and poured water all over her.” He blushed madly, refusing to glance at the girl. “And she has a white shirt so…”

Everyone was silent for a moment before he bowed again. 

“I swear we didn’t look and didn’t see anything.”

The Karasuno Captain closed his fists tightly.

“I didn’t ask you.” He looked at her intently, waiting for her to reassure them all.

“I’m alright, Daichi-san. That’s what happened. I was just surprised.” She said loud enough so the rest of her team could hear her too.

Before they could say something else, Coach Ukai and the Aoba Johsai Coach walked out of the gym. They looked surprised to see all of the players together.

“We’re going to start the last game, are you all ready ?”

Eyes turned to Hinata and she blushed. The two coaches frowned upon seeing her wearing the wrong jacket.

“Is everything alright ?” The Seijou’s coach asked with a frown.

“Hum, coach,” Oikawa asked, scratching the back of his head, “Would you mind if I lend Hinata-chan a spare Seijou shirt ? Iemitsu-kun poured water on her and her shirt is drenched.”

“We’ll give you one, Hinata-chan. We wouldn’t want you to get sick.” He assured her. 

“I have a spare one in my locker.” The Seijou Captain smiled.

The coach looked behind him and, with a nod of his head, a couple of first-year students ran away.

Slowly, the players all trickled into the gym again. The Karasuno Team waited for Hinata. They all checked on her, even Tsukishima, which surprised her a lot.

“I’m gonna give you my jacket Hinata, I don’t like seeing you in their colours.” Tanaka mumbled but she refused. She was not about to take this jacket off in a gym full of teenage boys.

“No need, Tanaka-senpai.” She shook her head, pushing his hands away, to his utmost sadness.

Kageyama walked to her, ignoring the look his two senpais and former teammates shot him.

“You’re sure they didn’t do anything ?” He asked with a glare.

“I’m sure.” She rolled her eyes. next to her, Oikawa chuckled.

“Come on, Tobio-chan ! You know us better than that !”

Kageyama ignored him. Instead, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind himself.

“I’ll give you your jacket back as soon as I can Oikawa-san !” She called above her shoulder and he smiled widely.

“Don’t worry, Hinata-chan, keep it as long as you need it.”

When he turned to face Iwaizumi, both Matsukawa and Hanamaki were there. 

“I leave you for two minutes !” The latter groaned. 

“For once, he actually did nothing wrong.” Iwaizumi smirked. “He even was quite quick to react.” He rubbed his friend’s hair, he knew how much Oikawa hated it.

The first-years came back with a dry shirt and Kunimi was tasked with walking Hinata to the girl’s toilets.

They walked in silence and he waited awkwardly for her outside. 

“I’m done.” She said quietly when she exited the bathroom.

Kunimi glanced at her stopped for a second. She was wearing a Seijou shirt. He knew that. But she was wearing it. The colors seemed out of place on her, but it looked nice nonetheless. 

“It brings out your eyes.” He was shocked at himself for saying it out loud. He was blushing madly and wanted nothing more than to be swallowed by the floor.

“Sorry ?” She asked with a frown.

“This color.” He nodded at her shirt, “It brings out your eyes.” 

“Oh… Thanks.” She smiled slightly, her own face reddening too. 

She had her wet shirt in one hand, and Oikawa’s jacket, neatly folded, on her other arm.

They walked in silence.

“Thank you for your help, Kunimi-kun.” She smiled at him when they entered the gym and she jogged back to her team. He saw her rolling her eyes at their over-protectiveness but she never stopped smiling brightly at them.

Karasuno’s displeased looks at the sight of the bright, young, crow in their opponents’ colors were hard to miss but no one commented on it.

Hinata put her shirt on her bag, hoping it’d dry quickly and crossed the gym again, towards the other team.

She walked timidly to Oikawa and held his jacket out.

“Thank you again for you jacket, Oikawa-san.” She bowed. “I’m sorry,it is a bit wet.” She grimaced but he grabbed it with a wide smile and ruffled her hair playfully.

“Don’t worry, Hinata-chan. it will dry quickly.” He lowered his voice and leaned towards her so only his fellow third-years could hear. “If you want to thank me, then call me Tooru-kun. And let me call you by your first name too. I mean, you wore my jacket and all, we’re pretty much friends now.” He winked at her. 

Behind him, the three boys looked half-horrified, half-annoyed at his cheeky demand.

“You really don’t have to listen to him, Hinata-chan.” Hanamaki groaned, and Iwaizumi slapped Oikawa’s head.

But she didn’t listen to them. She was blushing madly when she nodded.

“Alright, call me Shouyou, then.”

Oikawa’s eyes shone brightly and if his best friend hadn’t held him back, he would have hugged her to death. He hadn’t expected her to agree so easily.

“You really shouldn’t have accepted, Hinata-chan.” Matsukawa rolled his eyes. “Now, he’s going to be insufferable. I mean, more than he usually is.”

Oikawa looked hurt but quickly turned back to her.

“Thank you, Shouyou-chan !” 

His happy shout attracted lots of attention and the three boys behind him groaned in despair. 

When Hinata walked back to her team, Kageyama snapped at her.

“What the hell was that ?” She looked at him strangely.

“What ? I just give him his jacket back.” She grabbed her bottle and gulped some water.

The setter didn’t have time to reply anything as the coaches called the player to begin the last game.

The sun was already setting when Karasuno packed their bags and walked to the entrance of the school.

Hinata was still wearing Seijou’s shirt under her Karasuno jacket. Tanaka had tried to convince her to take the shirt off but Suga had dragged him away, telling her to just ignore him.

She was walking next to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima as Kageyama seemed to be brooding.

“Your serves were incredible today, Yamaguchi !” She was bouncing next to him and he wondered where all her energy came from.

“Thanks. I just wished I had done better for this last one, though.”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, I couldn’t do half of them like you do.” She giggled.

“She’s right.” Tsukishima said from his other side, surprising them both.

“See ? If even Tsukishima says it, then it’s true !” She laughed. 

“Shouyou-chan !” A voice called from behind them and she stopped. Her two friends turned to see Oikawa running towards them with a smile. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to give you this.” He grabbed her hand and closed her fist around a small piece of paper. “You asked me how you could give me the shirt back, earlier. It’s my number, so just text me whenever you want.”

The two boys next to her tensed up a little but she smiled softly.

“I will, Tooru-kun. Thank you again for your jacket and your shirt. I am sorry I’ve bothered you.”

“Nah, don’t worry, everything is Iemitsu’s fault, really.” He turned back and walked to his friends, waving at her. “Take care of yourself. See you soon, Shouyou-chan !”

“Good bye, Tooru-kun.”

She deliberately ignored all the annoyed looks her Seijou shirt attracted and sat next to Asahi in the bus. She knew he wouldn’t say anything to her.

She ended up falling asleep on the tall boy’s shoulder, but he was already sleeping soundly too.

After that day, no one ever dared to talk about the Shirt of Discord. No one even knew if she ever met with Oikawa again to give it back to him.

Suga just hoped that he could trust the other third-year to be a respectful man in her company, and that, should he ever hurt her in any way, she’d come to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this second chapter ^^ 
> 
> I really wanted to have some Aoba Johsai players and I loved writing Oikawa ! 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter as much as the first one. I should post another one next week so be ready !
> 
> Thank you for your time,
> 
> With love.
> 
> N.


	3. Waterpark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and her middle school friends, Koji and Izumi, spend a day at a waterpark. One day away from volleyball, is it really possible for our little ball of sunshine ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader, hello,  
> I am back with a new chapter and I hope you will like it !  
> It's so hot where I love that I thought a waterpark would be nice !  
> Hinata deserves some time off too and to enjoy her day with some friends !
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it :)  
> XX  
> N.

Hinata was excited. It was 10:00 am on a Sunday and she was waiting excitedly in front of the water park entrance. Her middle school friends, Kouji and Izumi had finally found time to meet with her and had agreed to spend the day there. 

She was early and had been bouncing on her feet for five minutes. The summer sun was already high and she was thankful she was not wearing a jacket.

She had already put her swimsuit under her short shorts and light flowy shirt. Her backpack was filled with snacks and water and she had enough money to buy some souvenirs.

The second she saw her two friends in the crowd, she squealed loudly and ran to them. She jumped on Izumi, hugging the life out of him and switch to Koji while he was trying to breathe again. The two of them hugged her back with just as much enthusiasm.

She hadn’t seen them for what felt like forever, but really wasn’t more than a few months.

They did a lot of catch up and she told them everything about volleyball and Karasuno and how much she loved it there. The two boys were genuinely happy for her, they knew it was a dream come true for her.

The rides were a lot of fun and the three teenagers were soaked well before noon.

They stopped round 1:00 PM to finally eat something. They settled on a small picnic table in a corner of a plaza surrounded by shops, sandwiches out of their bags in seconds.

“Say Shou-chan, when is the next tournament ?” Izumi asked with a smile. The two boys really wished they could come and watch her play, for real this time.

“Just after summer break.” She sighed, a hand ruffling her hair. “I can’t wait to beat all of their asses !”

“You sure are confident ! We’re rooting for you.” Koji grinned. 

When they were done eating, they agreed to rest a little before going on their next ride.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Hinata smiled and stood, pointing to the other side of the small plaza. “Can you keep an eye on my bag ?”

“Obviously.” 

“Thanks, Izumin !” And she dashed away.

It didn’t take her long and she was still shaking her damp hands in front of her when she bumped into someone that had been standing in front of the girls restroom door.

“Oh, I’m sorr-” She froze when she recognized the man staring down at her. What the well was Ushijima Wakatoshi doing there ? And why did she always meet people when she was on her to or from the bathroom ?

“Hinata Shouyou.” He greeted her in his cold voice. She looked up at him, her wide eyes watching him carefully. “You… come from the lady’s room. Did you get lost ?” She choked on air.

“I- I did not !” She shrieked. Had he not noticed she was a girl during their first and only encounter ?

“Wait, you’re a girl ?” Now, he was the one frowning at her. She could almost see the small wheels turning 100 miles per hour in his head.

“Obviously, I am a girl !” She said through gritted teeth.

Before she could retort something, a head of crazy red hair appeared behind Ushijima. The lanky boy had huge eyes that gave the impression that he was staring directly into your soul. 

“What is it, Wakatoshi ? Do you know this small person ?” He asked and she immediately knew that she didn't like him. His eyes were not leaving her.

“Hinata Shouyou.” She introduced herself, bowing slightly. 

“We meet on the street.” Mister Japan said.

“I’m playing for Karasuno.” She explained.

The boy’s face lit up.

“Wow, someone as small as you actually plays volley ? Impressive.” He reach to try and pat her head but she took a step back.

She was going to excuse herself and run back to her friends when someone called:

“Shouyou-chaaaan~ !” 

When she turned around, Oikawa Tooru was trying to run to her, only pulled back by Iwaizumi’s grip on his collar. Next to them Hanamaki and Matsukawa were looking at them with amused smiled.

“Tooru-kun.” She smiled. “Iwaizumi-san, Hanamaki-san, Matsukawa-san.” She greeted and they waved at her.

“Is the big meanie bothering you, Shouyou-chan ?” He asked and glared at Ushijima. He didn’t wait for her to answer though. “What are you doing here ? Do you think you’re so good you can spare some time and come to an amusement park ?” 

“Tendou forced me to come with him.” He answered, unimpressed as ever. “I could ask you the same question.”

“Us, third-years, are having some bonding time !” Oikawa announced loudly. He grabbed Iwaizumi’s shoulder and shook him a little as if to emphasize his point.

Hinata felt a bit lost between the six giants. Her back was to her friends and she wondered briefly if they’d notice her predicament.

“Are you also with your team, Hinata-chan ?” Hanamaki smiled kindly at her and she felt a little bit more at ease.

“No, I’m actually with two of my childhood friends.” She muttered. She felt really out of place, with The Great King glaring at Mister Japan above her head.

“You should have come to Shiratorizawa.” Ushijima said flatly, completely ignoring her. She did not know if it pissed her off to no end or if she felt relieved.

“Pff !” Oikawa huffed and suddenly grabbed her shoulder, planting her in front of him. They were now facing Ushijima together and she really wondered how a day that had started so well come end up like that. “I’d rather go to Karasuno to play with Shouyou-chan !”

Iwaizumi grabbed her arm and pulled her away from his friend with a roll of his eyes. He asked her if she was alright and sighed when she nodded.

As discreetly as she could, she was baking away towards her friends, centimeter after centimeter.

“Shou-chan !” She turned sharply towards the voice. Izumi and Koji were running towards her.

They skidded to a stop, standing slightly in front of her on either side of her.

“Is everything alright ?” Koji asked her and she could see how worry he was when he looked at her above his shoulder.

“You must be Shouyou-chan’s friends !” Oikawa smiled brightly. The two boys seemed to relax a little at the familiarity between the two.

“Tooru-kun is the captain of the team who beat us.” She explained and they nodded with a frown.

“Did you see the game ?” The boy asked eagerly. he deflated when they shook their heads no. “Too bad, it was really intense. Shouyou-chan was really impressive.” She grimaced, feeling as if he was rubbing salt on a bleeding cut.

“Shut up, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi slapped the back of his head.

“Well, it’s true.” Matsukawa shrugged from his other side. Hinata could feel the weird boy - Tendou, she remembered - watching her with interest but refused to look his way.

“Too bad I won’t have the opportunity to play against her then.” Ushijima said, almost bored.

“I’ll show you.” Hinata pushed past her two friends who looked with a mix of admiration and of panic, as their short girl friend growled at the giant boys. “We’re going to beat each and every team that stands on our way. And that includes both your teams.” She glanced at Oikawa. The intense look in her eyes sent shivers in the backs of all the boys, Izumi and Koji included.

She turned to the Aoba Johsai students and bowed her head quickly. 

“Have a nice afternoon.” She turned briskly, grabbed her two friends hands and pulled them away quickly. They were too stunned to react.

“What the hell was that ?” Koji breathed when they finally stopped, leaning against a tree.

“Sorry.” Hinata grimaced.

“Are you alright, Shou-chan ?” Izumi looked concerned but she smiled at him.

“Yes, thank you, both of you.” She hugged them, enjoying the familiarity of the contact. “I’m just annoyed at Ushijima. he really thinks he’s better than everyone else ! And the worst is that he might be right… He’s playing for the Junior National Team.” She grimaced and the two boys gaped at her.

“You mean you just provoked one of the best players in Japan ?” She hummed in agreement. “Damn, Shou-chan, you’re crazy, you know that ?” Izumi groaned and she shrugged.

“Not the first time I provoked him though.” At the look on their faces, she wondered if they were going to faint or not. 

“Let’s forget about them for now !” She declared loudly. “We haven’t been to that huge water slide over there and I’m dying to do it !”

Koji chuckled, slipping an arm around her shoulder and pulled her with him. She grabbed Izumi’s arm to link it with hers.

The three friends ran to the other side of the park, ready to enjoy their afternoon to the fullest.

It was already 6:30 when they parted ways in front of the park.

“It’s been so nice to see you. I hope we’ll be able to spend some time together again soon.” She sighed and stretched her hands above her head.

“We’ll come and see you play soon, so you have to win !” Koji winked.

“You know I will !” She pumped her fist in the air and, with a mysterious smile, she fished something from inside her backpack. “Here !”

She handed each of them a keychain. Izumi’s was a small basketball and Koji’s a soccer ball. She showed them her own volley ball chain.

“Oh Hinata, that’s so cute !” Koji hugged her with a beaming smile.

“Just a reminder that you’re the best and that I miss you.” She smiled and they kissed her cheeks.

With a glance at his watch, Izumi sighed. They had to go if they didn’t want to miss their bus.

“Take care of you, Shou-chan.” Izumi hugged her tightly.

“Yeah, you two too !” She grinned. 

They hugged again. Hinata hadn’t realized how much she had missed their group hugs until she finally got one again.

She kissed their cheeks and waved goodbye until they disappeared from her view.

Bonus : 

Oikawa watched HInata stomping away, dragging her two friends with her. He felt both affronted by her saying she was going to beat them, but also glad that she had threatened the ace of Shiratorizawa too. He turned to the boy.

“How do you even know Shouyou-chan ?” 

“We met on the street.” He repeated what he had told Tendou and Oikawa frowned.

“You better not bother her too much. She had my number and she’ll call me to beat your ass.” He said cockily and his teammates groaned.

“You seem to have an interest in her.” Tendou stated, eyeing the four boys carefully.

“She’s a nice girl.” Curious eyes turned to Hanamaki. “What ? Iemitsu didn’t get his ass handed it to him by the coach because she didn’t complain about the incident. I know plenty of people who wouldn’t have been as nice.” He eyes found Oikawa. The captain had the decency to grimace. 

“I’m getting pretty interested in this cute little crow, Wakatoshi !” Tendou declared loudly. The tall boy ignored him.

“I didn’t take you for someone who would associate with the weak. It wouldn’t have happened if you had come to-”

“Don’t.” Oikawa cut him. “If anything, I’m glad I got to met her.” He too turned his back to the Shiratorizawa players. “Let’s go, we have an afternoon to enjoy.”

The four Aoba Johsai players left in silent, Tendou and Ushijima’s eyes never leaving them.

The oncoming tournament promised to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it !  
> I admit I had fun writing this one, especially the bathroom part xD  
> Thank you so much to everyone reading me. Please comment to tell me what you thought about it and if you have any idea you want me to try and write about :)
> 
> Have a nice day/ night and see you next week !  
> XX  
> N. <3


	4. Playground Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Natsu spend the afternoon in the park together, and it seems like they are not the only one who had this idea.  
> Or when Natsu decides that volleyball is not that lame after all !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader, hello !   
> I know, I know, I haven't posted anything in a loooonng time... I'm sorry :( I just wanted to spend as much time with my lover as I could before leaving again /3 But here is my new chapter and someone is back ;D I really hope you'll like it as much as the previous ones !  
> Love you all,   
> XX   
> N.

It was a sunny spring afternoon and Natsu had convinced her sister to go to the park. 

Hinata Shouyou had been sending messages to Kenma and trying to complete this very difficult maths exercise. She hated maths and couldn’t see how useful it would be for her in the future. Certainly, a professional volleyball player didn’t need maths in her life.

It didn’t help that, every thirty seconds or so she would look around to check on her sister.

Natsu was playing on the swings with another boy and seemed to have fun. Hinata could not stop the smile that appeared on her lips. Seeing her sister happy made her happy too. Even with her maths book on her laps.

A crash and a yelped made her look up, only to see her sister laying in the sand under the swing with tears in her eyes and a quivering lip.

She ran to her, forgetting about maths. Kneeling next to her, she took her head in her hands to take a better look.

“Natsu, what happened ?” She asked with a frown. She whipped the dirt from her cheek with the pad of her thumb.

“A ball hit me from behind and I fell.” The little girl rubbed the back of her head, messing with her orange hair even more than the wind already had.

Hinata glanced at the culprit and her eyes widened at the volleyball laying a few feet away. She resisted her yearning to snatch it and play and focused on her sister. She didn’t seem to be bleeding, save for a small scratch on her knee.

“Let’s go back home, Natsu. You’ll rest for a bit.” Hinata sighed and was going to stand up when a little boy ran at them. He had tears in his eyes too.

“I’m sorry ! I’m so sorry !” He bowed to the two girls. “Tooru sent the ball too hard and I couldn’t retrieve it.” His eyes were screwed shut.

“It’s okay, I’m fine.” Natsu stood up and the little boy, who was about her age, opened his eyes again. “Do you play volleyball too ?”

That seemed to attract the kid’s attention and he looked at her with wide eyes. Hinata took the time to check on her sister again.

“Takeru !” A voice called and a shadow loomed over the little boy. “I told you not to hold your arm that way or the ball goes everywhere.” The voice scolded the little boy. “I’m sorry, real-” A gasp. “Shouyou-chan ?”

Hinata’s head turned so fast she almost gave herself a whiplash. 

“Tooru-kun ?” She hadn’t expected to see Aoba Johsai’s Captain in the park. She stood up quickly, not liking how he was towering over her. Not that it changed anyhting much...

The two kids looked at them curiously. The little boy grabbed Oikawa’s jacket and pulled on it slightly.

“Takeru, this is Hinata Shouyou.” He gestured towards her. “Remember when Tobio-chan came to ask me something ?” The kid nodded. He remembered how happy his uncle had been when he had taken this picture. “This is the Hinata he had been talking about.”

“But… She’s a girl !” Takeru frowned. Oikawa looked at her more closely and realised that, for once, she was dressed like a girl and not like a volleyball player. Conscious of his eyes on her, she tugged her skirt a little so it’d hide a little more skin.

“Takeru is my nephew.” Oikawa ignored him and smiled at the Hinata siblings. “If I had to guess, I’d say this cute little girl is your sister, Shouyou-chan !” He smiled brightly and Natsu blushed a little, hiding behind her sister’s arm.

“Stop bothering her, you’re creepy.” Takeru rolled his eyes and Oikawa feigned to be heartbroken. 

“Natsu is my little sister.” Hinata nodded.

“Do you play volleyball too, Natsu-chan ?”

“Nee-chan tries to teach me but it’s hard.” The little girl shrugged.

“Wanna play ?” Takeru asked her. He grabbed the ball and held it out for her to take.

“Can I, Nee-chan ?” Natsu looked at her with pleading eyes and Hinata couldn’t say no. Not that she would have, anyway, Natsu wanted to play volleyball after all !

Hinata looked at OIkawa and he smiled at her, ruffling his nephew’s hair. 

“Let me get my bag, alright ?” She pointed to the bench where her things waited for her.

She put her maths books back into her small backpack and slipped the phone out of her skirt to check it. She smiled at Kenma’s response and walked back to her sister.

Oikawa was getting yelled at by Takeru who clearly didn’t want his uncle to play with them if Natsu didn't know how to play. It made Hinata smile.

She kneeled in front of the little girl and cleaned the scratched knee with a bit of water and a tissu. When she stood again, Natsu seemed ready to challenge Takeru.

The two high schoolers stood to the side, correcting their positions and giving them some advice.

“So, how’s volley ?” He asked her, his eyes glued to his nephew.

“Fine. Practice is intense but I don’t really mind.” She shrugged. 

“I heard you were going to have a practice game in Tokyo.” She looked at him, surprised he knew about it. “I met Tobio-chan and he told me.”

“Oh. Well yes, in two weeks.” She grinned. She felt her phone vibrating against her leg and smile at the Gif of a cat Kenma had sent her.

“A boyfriend ?” OIkawa wiggled his eyebrows and she blushed.

“Not at all. Kenma’s just a friend.” He raised a doubtful eyebrow. “It’s true ! He is Nekoma’s setter, the team we’ll play for our practice game.”

“But you’re close enough to have each other’s number.” He chuckled.

“That means nothing.” She said indignantly. “I mean I have your number too. He is a very dear friend to me, that’s all.”

He had to concede the point to her.

“I heard they’re quite good.” He changed the subject. “Their Captain is known to be insufferable though.” 

“I really don’t get why people would say that. He’s nice. I trained with him during our summer camp. He’s even quite fun to be around.”

“Maybe, but he’ll never be as cool and funny as I am !” Oikawa said proudly. When she didn’t respond he glanced at her. “Right ?”

“You are totally different from Kuroo-san, Tooru-kun.” She giggled.

“Nee-chan ! Look !” Natsu squealed.

Hinata looked as the ball fell towards her and she placed herself right under it, just as she had shown her countless times. She raised her arms above her head, palms facing the sky and fingers spread. She slowly and carefully pushed the ball back in the air and it landed right above Takeru. The boy repeated the action and they threw the ball back and forth a few times before it finally landed between them.

“Good job, Natsu, Takeru-kun !” She applauded them with a beaming smile. Next to her, Oikawa was nodding approvingly.

“Bend your knees a little more Takeru, it’ll be easier.” The kid rolled his eyes and muttered a barely audible “I know, Tooru.” Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Then do it, if you know.”

Hinata and Oikawa talked about volleyball for most of the afternoon, comparing their favourite teams and players and bitching about Ushijima a little. Hinata admired him but he had been a prick with her and Kageyama, and Oikawa hated that he had been pestering him to come to Shiratorizawa for three years.

They didn’t agree on most aspects but at least, they were talking about volleyball and it made Hinata and Oikawa smile. 

They always had an eye on the two kids playing in front of them. One hour later Natsu came to her sister, thirsty and tired.

The group of four found a bench and Oikawa bought the kids ice-creams. Hinata wanted to pay him back but he waved her away, saying it wouldn’t be very knight-like to let a lady pay. She had rolled her eyes, she was anything but a lady.

When the sun began to set, Hinata pulled Natsu up.

“It’s getting late, we need to go home.” She smiled at the two boys.

“Can we play again someday ?” Takeru asked, hopeful. He found Natsu to be funny and competitive and determined. The little girl looked at her sister with pleading eyes.

“Pleeaase ! Nee-chan ! He explains volleyball so much better than you ! With real words !” Hinata choked on her saliva.

“Okay, okay. We’ll see.” She groaned, her face red. Oikawa was laughing his ass off.

“You’re the best Nee-chan in the entire world !” Natsu hugged her tightly, forcing her breath out of her chest. She patted her head softly. She turned around and high fived the boy.

“Well, it’s settled then ! We’re going to have more play dates for these two !” Oikawa said loudly and she almost fainted at the word “date”. Her sister was way too young to date anyone ! 

“Hum.” She nodded and pulled her sister to the side.

“I hope to see you again soon, Shouyou-chan. Maybe on the court.” He leaned forwards so his face was at her level. “I can’t wait to beat Tobio-chan ! You too, obviously.” He straightened and looked at her smugly.

“Don’t dream too much, Tooru-kun. We’ll win again.” She punched his shoulder lightly and winked. He feigned being hurt and Takeru rolled his eyes.

They finally parted ways and Natsu was as energetic as she had been in the morning. Maybe this endless energy was genes-related, Hinata mused.

“Did you have fun today, Natsu ?” She asked the little girl who nodded enthusiastically.

“Volleyball is cool !” She admitted. “Takeru-kun is cool too !”

Hinata could not hide her proud smile. Her sister really was the cutest.

When she got home this evening, maths exercises long forgotten, she was ecstatic : her sister finally liked volleyball ! Maybe she would have to buy Oikawa and his nephew some ice-cream for having created this miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it !  
> I hope you liked it :)  
> Please comment and tell me what you'd like in one of the next chapters ^^ I have already written a few so any request I'm interested in will appear after these chapters !
> 
> Have a nice day / night and see you all soon <3  
> XX  
> N.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for my first OS !   
> I really hope you liked it, I had fun writing it :)  
> Next chapter should introduce my dearest Oikawa !  
> If there is something you want me to write about, tell me and I'll try !   
> See you soon :)  
> N.


End file.
